Old Timers
by lulululul
Summary: The Levitation Cloak is torn and Dr. Strange needs someone nearby to fix it.


DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN OCS, PLEASE DONT SUE

i bloody suck at tenses and grammar, im to lazy to learn them again

do review! :3

* * *

OLD TIMERS

Jesslyn Garrett was bored. For her, being bored is dangerous. She was the reason The Musée du _Louvre_ _has over 1000 guards protecting the museum at all times, installed hundreds of new state of the art security cameras, changed its security system, and thus raising the price of the admission fee by 200% on the late 1990s. The reason was she had been arguing with her friend (who had never seen the Mona bloody Lisa) and she was growing tired of it. So she opened a portal, plucked the Mona Lisa off her perch, ringing the alarm, closed the portal, and waved it about her friend's face._

 _"_ _What's so special about this A4 sized Leonardo. Plenty of counterfeits running about. no different result from the painter that likes to paint popes with wine glasses. Who was he again..." Jess trailed off_

 _"_ _Eduard von Gr_ ützner" Eve replied. "Now return that will you? You're going to cause a riot in france."

Jess smiled at the memory, it was the time when both of them stayed in London, when nothing bloody happened, and even the late Ancient One of Nepal had come around for tea in their apartment, which she commented as cramped and unsuitable for a legendary sorcerer such as herself. She had liked the (late) New One, finally a girl Ancient, she thought back then.

In the present day, she chose London as her new hometown because she had heard of interesting human beings called Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty. She had seen them in action through Astral Projection, and had quite the fun seeing the consulting detective and consulting criminal. But both Sherlock and James are having stagnant days, and Jess had been back to her old bad habit of haunting people's houses with her astral projection. She had found none of them amusing anymore. Goddamnit she's outlived two Ancients, and only God knows how much longer she could go.

She heard a knocking at her front door. She was still in bed, in her silk pyjamas, holding on to Captain Jack, her teddy bear, and walked downstairs. _Yes i'm walking._ She didnt want the incident of 1812 to happen again. She had stayed in Nepal to have a sleepover with the (then) new Ancient and she loved hovering everywhere. It was the only place that she could, after a year or two her legs muscles gave up on her and she had to learn to walk all over again.

The bearded young man at the door smiled widely at her when she opened the door. The cloak of levitation detached itself from the man's broad shoulder and leapt at her, like a golden retriever leaps at you when you've been away for some time. It nuzzled and snuggled her, slapping her gently with its collar.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." The stroked the collar and it rests happily at her shoulders. She looked up at the man, "Sherlock Holmes?" She inquired.

The man looked confused, "No. Doctor Stephen Strange. Although a few people had stopped me in the street, calling me that."

She laughed, "just kidding, i know who you are. Dormammu still mumbles your name, from time to time." She motioned for him to come in. "You did a wonderful job in Hongkong, Doctor. And in Asgard, and the one with Thanos."

The man smiled and accepted her request for tea, as he had missed the Ancient One's tea in Kathmandu.

She shot him a look, "You do know you could just portal there and ask for more tea." The cape detached from her shoulder and is currently looking for milk in the fridge. _So the Doctor likes milk with his tea._

He smiled, a Sherlock Holmes smile, "I've come too often. No one serves me tea when i come by."

She laughed, "Have you tried stealing tea?"

The cloak answered by twisting itself and making a 3. She laughed even more.

Once the young man had his tea, he became very serious. "I'm here to repair the cloak, i—"

"Enitharmon the Weaver is best for the job."

"Lady Garrett you must know how far The Weaver lives. The cloak is only scratched, i am sure you can fix this."

Jess raised an eyebrow; no one calls her Lady Garrett but the Ancient One, a few old sorce—"Evangeline Donaghue Arturia you come here in an instant and tell me what did you tell this man?"

Her old friend giggled form somewhere in the room and dropped from a portal to the sofa. The cloak came slowly for her, like it wasnt sure who it is and went to inspect. "Hello love. Long time no see." Jess couldnt tell if she was talking to the cloak or her.

Sixteen years she had not seen her, and she still had the same stupid mischievous grin on her face. "This dumbarse motherfucker came to me asking if i could fix the bloody cloak without bringing it with him. Said no, and asked him to come here." She tugged the cloak hard, startling it, and the cloak whipped her head.

"Oi!" She yelled, "bloody thing doesnt remember me!"

Jess shook her head, "of course it wouldnt. You touched it briefly when you were dating Dr. Voodoo. You always say it was creepy and all."

The cloak hovered back in between her and Dr. Strange. Jess sighed, "we could fix it, Eve and I. But we need 2 days. You can stay upstairs, if you want."

Jess could see only see the top of Eve's head and her eyes, but she could feel the burn of the mischievous smile from where she is now. The doctor answered, "i will be upstairs then." He stood up.

"Room is by the stairs." She added. Once the young doctor was gone Eve sat in his place. "havent seen a cutie like that in forever huh?"

She slapped the back of her head, "i've seen his doppelganger. Lives in Baker Street. Just as smart, but a lot less heartless."

The mischievous grin again. "dated?"

"gay."

Both of them laughed. Jess stretched her hand to see the tear in the cloak. It was a large tear. Eve saw that it was too, she slapped the cloak, "dont get so reckless next time, eh?" The cloak shied away from her.

Eve sighed, "two days? It didnt take that long when you fixed it for voodoo."

Jess shook her head, "i forgot where the magic threads were. We moved so many goddamn times. A year here, a dozen years there, i cant remember which house i left it in."

The doctor walked downstairs in his normal clothes on. He looked a lot more like Sherlock Holmes, albeit Sherlock was clean shaven and had curly hair. She smiled involuntarily and turned her gaze to Eve. She looked as if she remembered something horrific, and Jess had to put her hand on Eve's shoulder, "what is it?"

She looked at her, and she opened a small portal, reaching her hand through and looked back at her with the same horrified expression. "almost burnt down my house, Jess. Left the bloody stove on."

Dr Strange was not impressed, "and you remember your stove when you looked at me." He looked at Jess, "tell me Lady Garrett, do i resemble a stove?"

She shook her head, still stroking the cloak absentmindedly, "probably because you look hot in your clothes, which is why she remembered her stove suddenly." She looked at Eve and tried copying her mischievous grin.

"well i'm not the only one who thinks that" Eve snapped her fingers, summoned a gate and dropped down to god knows where.

The handsome doctor cleared his throat and Jess motioned for him to sit at his previous seat. "the reason i need two days to fix the cloak is because i cant remember where the needle and thread are. You'll have more luck visiting Enitharmon, far away as he is."

The doctor shook his head, "if it takes two days then let it take two days. You're easier on the eyes, and you dont speak in riddles." He stopped for a moment, then added, "don't tell Enitharmon."

Eve laughed from who knows wherever she is and Jess did too.

"do you want to help me find the needle and thread to fix the cloak?" She asked the doctor. He nodded excitedly, "where are we going?"

She frowned, "i'm not sure. I stored it in mirrors of places that i used to live." She sighed and suddenly they were in the mirror dimension. She had totally different decor in the mirror dimension. Stephen Strange jumped a little. "you did that just by sighing?"

She shrugged and stood up, she rummaged at the drawers and shooed him away, "be a bit more useful by opening drawers and what not. We'll move to my old cramped place in the other side of London when we're done here."

They ended up going to her old place in London, China, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Armenia, Israel, Australia, and finally Brazil. Eve joined their investigation halfway through Indonesia, but she was no help at all. She would find things, ask her if she remembered the item, the memory attached to it, and then telling Strange the stories behind the items. Stephen Strange would then stop whatever he's doing to listen to her. The doctor would sometimes leave in the middle of the search party to go save the world and such, in his ripped cloak, and even with Eve with her, it seemed like she was doing all the work. In the end she found the needle and thread herself, in an apartment complex, which used to be her two story house. It took them a day and a half to find it, and when they got back to London no one seemed to be in a hurry to fix the cloak. Eve was watching TV, a show about a group of FBI profilers and psychopaths. Both of them are fond of the smart and tall brunette with 3 PhDs. She had both her legs on the coffee table and looked as if she was the most comfortable person on earth. Jess and Stephen was sitting in the kitchen, with Stephen doing most of the asking and Jess doing most of the answering. He was very curious about world history and if she had ever met famous people from the past. They were getting along well, but Jess was still a bit weirded out of how similar Stephen and Sherlock were. Eve yelled from the living room.

"Dinner's ready guys!"

Strange shot her a look of confusion, in which she replied with a shrug. Eve opened a gate on the side of the dinner table and hands them a bucket of KFC. The gate closed, and a few minutes later she handed them a few large fries. The gate closed again. This time the cloak hovered over, bringing two large cups of iced lemon tea. Strange shot her another confused look, this time she didnt understand what the look meant.

"huh?"

Strange frowned, "i was hoping for coke."

Jess laughed, "both of us doesn't believe in soft drinks. They make whatever came down our throats useless, they took out all the vitamins and whatever. You're a doctor, you should know this. I'll go tell her if you want coke."

The doctor shook his head and smiled. "thankyou. Does she always do this? I mean with the stealing and things?"

Jess shrugged, "to the law she's Ava the master thief. Wanted in...6 countries i think. You live long enough and are powerful enough; you're going to abuse that power somehow." Jess saw a smirk coming from the doctor. He asked, "so how do you abuse _your_ power?"

She laughed, "i'm lame. I play poltergeist, inconvenience arseholes, take form the rich and donating it to the poor, go astral and watch interesting people."

Strange nodded as if he understood. "the usuals." Jess smiled and realised that his eye colour changes depends on the lighting of the room. When he moves a little bit to the left and they are grey blue, but shift his position a little and they are light green. They mostly eat in silence, only asking for refills and a packet of chilli and ketchup or two. When they were finished eating Jess joined Eve on the sofa, and so did Strange. He sat next to Jess.

"So when are we gonna fix the cloaky poo?" The cloak has been warming up to Eve, and is being her blanket right now.

Stephen answered, "well, no rush. The universe is calm enough for now."

Eve shifted her position to shot him a look, and then narrowed her eyes at Jess. "he's enjoyed our company too much. He's much much much too young to be a couch potato like us."

Jess nudged her lightly and secretly on the arms, but hit the cloak instead. The cloak understood what the nudge meant, changed the channel to something a bit more friendly, and dragged Eve away. She kept her mouth shut and went with it. Although the mischievous grin was back.

 _Great, the cloak just made everything awkward._ She looked at Strange and either he was oblivious, or he was running with it. He grabbed the remote and began changing the channel. The channel Eve just watched seemed to have caught his attention because he returned it to that channel. They watched the show in silence, and once Strange was back from the bathroom, Jess had moved to the middle of the sofa and Strange was sitting much closer than he was before. Halfway through the second episode they watched, Eve dropped a bowl of popcorn onto Stephen's lap and the cloak brought in hot chocolate and a blanket.

By the end of the day they shared the blanket, devoured the popcorn and Jess fell asleep on Strange's shoulder. Eve floated downstairs and took their picture. They looked so cute together.

* * *

"Thankyou for fixing the cloak, Lady Jesslyn." The handsome doctor muttered, as he was leaving. Jess smiled and Stephen gave her a hug.

Eve yelled form the sofa, "That damn cloak will be torn again by the end of the week, wont it?"

Stephen smiled widely, "i don't think i will need a reason to come back here again."

Jess smiled sweetly, "take care, doctor."


End file.
